NookiMooLuke
Appearance Nooki Mooluke looks very different in her first video. But in her last video of Roblox (and in her Dance Battle video), she is serving. In the Rap Battle video, she has Shrek-green hair, one arm that's a flipper, one penguin leg, and an oval shaped body. In her last video of Roblox, she snapped. She wears a dress with a long cut down the middle, and a thin belt around her waist. she wears a pearl necklace. Nooki also got cosmetic surgery; lipo, work on her breasts, and her nose completely removed. Personality Nooki's personality is very much like her sister's, Nicki. She comes up with funny ass comebacks and insults, makes the occasional joke about abortion, swallowing kids and shit. She's very sassy, and could be described as a legend. Early Life Nooki Mooluke's life isn't expanded on in any of Nick's videos. All we know about her is that she's Nicki Malik's twin sister, and her name is a downsy version of hers. Also kept in the womb 4 months overdue. Rap Battle In Nick's first video on Roblox when he came back, we're introduced to Nooki Mooluke because of Nicki's unfortunate passing. The first game, which is a rap battle game he's already played before, Nooki Mooluke has a completely different look, and she looks very, very mentally disabled. Apparently, she has only 6 months to live and a bird flu. She wins 2 of the battles after waiting for many years. Abusive Mother Nooki takes a trip to some bumble fuck town in Roblox and meets a nasty, coochie sniffer who pretends to be a mom, but is very stinky and abusive. The 'mother' ignores her kids' basic needs to survive and neglects their well-being, which is deserving of Nooki's wrath. Nooki, who is later kicked out of the house, has several fights with her siblings, and she is replaced by some pimple pus looking girl. Dance Battle Nooki attends a dance battle competition, in which she wins twice. Her first squad was with legend, quinnteckwa (misread as Quincenera or however the fuck u spell that shit). The squad was meant for domestically abused women only. Their first song was probably by The Chainsmokers (you could tell it was shit), even though you don't hear much of it due to copyright issues. Nooki dons a whole pink and white outfit, her hair now a light shit brown. In the next round, quinnteckwa is in the squad again, joined by soccer_guuurl. Nooki's light shit brown hair is now tied up, to the point where Ariana Grande is shaking. She wears a blended top with colors of purple, green and grey. It's torn and leaves her shoulders exposed while covering her pixel forearms. She couples the look with black jeans, it seems, and purple shoes, along with purple bands on the sides. Nooki and her squad win again, and Nick ends the video there. City Life Nooki makes a return to Nick's videos, now living in a mansion. The video, titled 'The Prettiest & Skinniest Girl on Roblox!" follows Nooki as she does stupid shit, that's basically it. It starts of with the legend herself giving a house tour. After that, her friends join her as they go around the town. Her and her girlies go to a club, in which Nooki steals one of their cars. Nooki decides to get a job at one point, but her girlies crash it and she quits her job. After this, Nooki forms a competition which is the closing end to the video. She tells the girls to put on their best outfit and walk the hall, but only one girl will win. During the show, one of the girls dresses up as Skinny Legend, Nicki Malik, but doesn't win. The true winner is revealed to be Nooki herself. Quotes "Sorry, girls, but you can't compete where you don't compare!" "Nobody even came in second and that bitch still got third!" "Me, bitches! You thought you could compare!" '' ''"Ah, he makes my pussy squirt love." "I'm a thicc queen, this is fatphobic!" ''"Gotta brush your little brothers out of my teeth too!" ''Category:Characters